This invention relates to an electrical switch of the kind including a body and an elongate operating lever extending from the body for manual operation, said lever or a part thereof being rotatable generally about its longitudinal axis relative to the body to effect a first switching action and being movable angularly relative to the body about an axis generally transverse to said longitudinal axis to effect a second switching action, the switch being particularly but not exclusively intended for use as a vehicle steering column mounted switch.
In certain previously proposed switches of the kind specified, an operator may unwittingly or accidentally operate the first switching action during operation of the second switching action and this can have undesirable results particularly where the first and second switching actions are interrelated, for example where both actions control lighting functions of a road vehicle. Moreover, in a previously proposed switch of the kind specified the rotation of the lever is transmitted to a movable contact carrier of the switch by way of meshing gear teeth on the lever and said contact carrier and said angular movement of the lever to effect said second switching action causes partial or total disengagement of the teeth such that rotation of the lever in its angularly moved position may take place relative to the contact carrier. Clearly where predetermined rotated positions are related by means for example of shaping or legends on the lever to particular operative positions of the carrier and therefore to particular functions of the apparatus controlled by the switch the rotation of the lever relative to the carrier without causing movement of the carrier is extremely disadvantageous. It is an object of the invention to obviate or minimise the aforementioned disadvantages of the previously proposed constructions.